


Last Night on Earth

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the Volturi came for them, everyone wanted to say goodbye – just in case. But they didn't all want to say goodbye to who you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night on Earth

Emmett sat as still as a statue in the garage, listening to the noises of the house as the assembled vampires milled around. Rosalie was with Bella – they'd been tolerating each other since Renesmee's arrival – and Emmett was actually glad of the time to himself for a while.

'What are you thinking about?' Edward leant on the doorframe and Emmett turned to face him.

'You tell me.' He smirked. Edward tried to laugh, but the sound died in his throat and he walked over to sit beside Emmett.

'Tomorrow...'

'Tomorrow.' Emmett echoed. Thrilling conversation; he says a word and you repeat it. Get a grip Emmett.

'You know I heard that, right?' Edward teased.

I really wish you could turn that off.

'Sometimes, so do I.' Edward told him. They sat in silence for a while longer. Impulsively – so much so that Edward didn't hear him consider it – Emmett reached out and took Edward's hand.

Do you really think they're gonna kill us?

'I think Alice left for a reason.' Edward answered.

He looks good in the dark; he looks like he's glowing. His eyes glitter when they're this golden. He must've fed today. I want to kiss him so badly.

Edward bit his lip as he turned to his brother, and then gently pressed his lips against Emmett's. When Edward tried to pull back Emmett growled, the sound almost feral, and twisted his fingers through Edward's hair and pulled him back into another kiss.

Edward tried to concentrate on hearing Emmett, on hearing his thoughts, but there was nothing. Emmett knew his brain was probably going to explode if he didn't stop kissing his brother soon, but he didn't much care. He also didn't realise the consequences of his inability to think straight.

'I can't hear you when you do that.'

'I can't think straight when I do that.' Emmett countered. I wonder how far he'd let me go with him. I want to be with him so badly and this might be our last chance. If they kill him tomorrow I'll rip them all to shreds.

'Emmett, if they kill me, promise me that you won't fight them. If you do, you'll lose.'

'Are you saying I can't take on a few old men?' Emmett chuckled, but he knew Edward was right and he knew the older vampire was serious. 'I won't promise anything.'

'Well then, better hope it doesn't come to a fight then.' Edward replied. 'And to answer your other question, I'll let you go as far as you want.' He whispered.

If Emmett hadn't had better hearing than a human he would've missed the comment, but he did so he heard it. And if he could, he probably would've blushed.

Emmett kissed him again, before he could think too hard and before he could change his mind. When Edward's finger's trailed down his cheek his skin tingled at the touch.

'Can you hear Rosalie?'

'She's going to take Renesmee back to the cottage, with Bella. They'll be gone a while.' Edward answered. 'Long enough, anyway.' He added. 'I want you, Emmett.' He whispered, his teeth scraping over the soft skin under Emmett's ear.

Jesus, I can't believe he just said that. It's like he doesn't even know how fucking hot he is right now.

'I want you too.' Emmett murmured. His hands flew down Edward's chest, popping open the buttons of his shirt, so quickly that the movement was lost in a blur.

I don't think I've ever put my speed to better use. Emmett thought, as he pulled off his own t-shirt and pulled open Edward's belt. They were both in such a hurry that Edward was sure he heard several things ripping as they tore at each other's clothes, but he didn't care.

When Emmett's large hand closed around his straining erection Edward almost screamed, but he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in a desperate attempt to stop the houseful of vampires – who all had exceptional hearing – from learning what they were up to.

'Please.' Edward whispered.

'Please what?' Emmett smirked.

'Emmett, fuck me.' Edward replied.

Emmett just growled something that Edward couldn't quite understand, and threw his brother against the nearest wall. Edward felt the plaster cracking away from the wall as his weigh collided with the surface, but then Emmett was pinning him there and he didn't care that they were going to destroy the place.

The Volturi could burn this place to the ground around us and I wouldn't even notice. Edward laughed, and it wasn't til Emmett heard him that he really registered what he'd thought. He laughed too, and the sound rolled through both of them and made Edward smiled as Emmett thrust his hips forward – hard.

'Fuck!' Edward gasped. Emmett ran his palm down Edward's back, and then slipped one finger past the tight muscle.

'I plan to.' Emmett teased, his lips tracing a line along Edward's jaw. While Edward was distracted by the sensation he slipped another finger in alongside the first. Edward tensed and Emmett froze. 'Relax, baby.' He whispered, his other hand rubbing comforting circles on Edward's hip.

Blindly Edward reached for Emmett's throbbing cock, wrapping his fingers tightly around the thick length and stroking him a few times. The friction made Emmett's thrusting fingers stutter in their rhythm, as his hips thrust forward into the grip.

'Please.' Edward whispered against his neck. 'Please, Emmett.' He begged shamelessly now, desperately needing his brother to complete him, to fill him.

Emmett thrust hard into his brother, making Edward cry out – a noise he didn't even try to contain this time around.

'So fucking tight.' Emmett growled, as Edward wrapped his legs around Emmett's hips in an urgent attempt to take him deeper – if that were even possible – and to make him move faster.

God, if I'd known he'd feel like this I would've done this decades ago. How can anything feel so amazing?

Edward wanted to say something, anything, just to let Emmett know that he knew exactly what he meant, but he couldn't think clearly while Emmett was still pounding into him in that violent way.

'We don't have long.' Edward finally managed to gasp. 'Shit!' He muttered, when a brutal thrust hit his prostate so hard he was sure he would've collapsed if he'd been standing.

'We don't need long.' Emmett replied, his hips moving with more speed as he spoke.

Edward could see Emmett's impending climax, perhaps even before his brother did; his pupils were blown so wide that his eyes were almost completely pitch black, and his muscles were all tense.

If it weren't for the unusually large coven that currently existed in the house, Edward would've screamed when his climax crashed over him like a tidal wave; he knew he couldn't though, so instead he sunk his teeth into Emmett's shoulder so hard that Emmett knew it'd leave a scar – like all the ones that covered jasper's skin, and he fleetingly wondered how he'd explain it to Rosalie.

But then Edward's passage was clenching around him like a vice as his brother's release painted his stomach, and Emmett could feel his own orgasm approaching.

With a shudder, Edward went limp in his arms, and Emmett smiled to himself. He moved slower, the head of his erection stroking Edward's prostate teasingly with every tortuous thrust.

'Edward!' Emmett hissed as his own release roared through him. 'Fuck.' He whispered, setting Edward back on his feet.

They didn't speak as they recovered their clothes and dressed. But Edward heard every fleeting thought that Emmett had, even the ones he tried to conceal.

'Edward.' Emmett murmured, as the elder approached the door. 'If they kill us tomorrow, I just want to say that I...' I love you.

'I know.' Edward replied. 'I've always known.' He shrugged. 'And if they kill us, I just want to say thank you. I can't think a better way to spend my last night on Earth.'


End file.
